The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Felicia plant, botanically known as Felicia ameloides, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘King Fisher’.
The new Felicia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in George, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Felicia cultivars with large inflorescences and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Felicia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2000 of two unnamed selections of Felicia ameloides, not patented. The new Felicia was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant by the Inventor in a controlled environment in George, South Africa in August, 2000 from the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination. The new Felicia was selected on the basis of its unique ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Felicia by cuttings was first conducted in George, South Africa in November, 2001. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Felicia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.